Grand Reopening
by Sparken
Summary: Mike Schmidt, local night-guard is tugged into the past of Freida Fazbear's, a pizzeria where the robots are completely different people at night. He must struggle with the setbacks and forced intercourse, which is good..? With outside forces gathering, Mike must muster up all his strength to fight back, cus it's a grand reopening night! Don't forget the pizza!
1. I: You're Hired!

**Hey, hey! Raptor here, welcome to my actual FNAF fanfiction. So, this will include some lemon stuff. Whatever chapter it is in, it will actually be my FIRST one. Alright, well technically not my first one, I joked around a bit with some lemon fanfiction on Skype. But that's different! Also, this fanfiction does not rely on time. The protagonist would be young still, which is Mike Schmidt.  
For confusion during my stories (will be pasted in all chapters):  
Toy Fredia- Female  
Freddy- Male  
Foxy- Female  
Mangle (not mangled, lol): Female  
Toy Chica: Female  
Chica: Female  
Toy Bonnie- Female  
Bonnie- Male  
Springtrap- Female  
Golden Freddy- Male  
READ THE SEQUEL: **** s/11108868/1/Grand-Reopening-2**

=TUESDAY-11:30 PM- MIKE SCHMIDT'S LIVING ROOM: 1ST POV=

I looked at my living room, noticing how the dark-green mixed in with the crimson red. "Man, I really have to get this repainted." I said to myself, the whole thing looked like barf. BEEEEEP! My eyes widened, I could smell the popcorn. Oh, man. I got up and dashed towards the microwave, being careful not to trip and fall over. I got there, and flipped the light switch. "Let there be light," I said, chuckling to myself. Opening the microwave and pulling out the hot popcorn. "KATIE! Popcorn is ready!" I called out, I heard footsteps come from the stairs. She came down fast, I thought. "Hey, babe, you ready to watch the Conjuring?" She asked me in a sweet tone, I stopped for a few seconds, with the popcorn still in my hand. The Conjuring? Oh come on, this is 2017. "Sure." I agreed with her, sometimes I wish we could watch Age of Ultron, the movie seems badass to me. I grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and opened the popcorn bag. I let the popcorn drop in the bowl, I licked my lips. "So, are you guys ready to be eaten by Lord Mike?" I snickered, walking over to Katie while turning off the kitchen light.

I noticed a newspaper on the glass table. Still having space in my hands, I picked it up, plopping yet again into my couch. I felt Katie's warm hands rub across my back. "Oh, someone's excited, huh?" I said while chuckling and giving her the popcorn. "Shut up, babe." She said, I didn't take it to the heart. I knew she was playing around. As Katie got the movie ready, due to our horrible internet, it took quite a long time. I read the newspaper, flipping over pages. Although, I lived in a house, Katie works, not me. So I need a job. I skimmed across the pages, before stopping my eyes on one particular advertisement. I read it in my mind, grinning to myself.

**FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZERIA  
NEW FRIENDS AND OLD FRIENDS JOINED TOGETHER!  
LOOKING FOR NIGHTWATCH!  
12 AM TO 6 AM!  
CALL AT 1-800-FAZBR-ENT  
$13.20 AN HOUR!**

I squealed in delight, Katie looked at me as if I was crazy. "Babe, you okay?" She asked before returning her sight back to the TV. "Katie, I found the job. I FOUND THE JOB!" I rose up, shaking my fists in the air. "Hold ON! I need to make a call," I ran upstairs, and bolted into my room. Pulling out my ZTE ZMAX and typed in the number. BRRRIIIIING...BRRRIIIING! "Hello, my name is Liza, manager of Fazbear Entertainment, how can I help you?" The lady said, my jaw dropped, I had to get this job. Don't fail, Mike. "Yes, um, I would like to apply for the nightwatch." I waited for a response. "Oh! You're hired! Me-" I cut her off, "REALLY? Oh, thank you! When and where do I meet you?" I asked her, she clicked her tongue. "You'll meet me at the pizzeria at 11:50 PM, I'll email you the address. What is your email, sir?" I quickly responded, with joy in my voice. "My email is mikeschmidt420 ," I was excited! I was going to get job! WOO-HOO! "Alright. Remember, 11:30!" She then hung up. "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!" I screame out, I started to dance. I could not fail this job. This is my one chance, MY ONE CHANCE.

**Alright, I hope you like the introduction! Will Mike enjoy his job? Probably. I mean c'mon, you're being paid to watch over busty animatronics, how awesome is that? Oh well. I'll be seeing you in the next chapter! PEACE!**


	2. II: In The Beginning

**Hey, hey! Welcome to Chapter 2, due to spring break, I'll be able to upload more, huh? This is where the sexual stuff starts, y'know the breasts and all that!  
Toy Fredia- Female  
Freddy- Male  
Foxy- Female  
Mangle (not mangled, lol): Female  
Toy Chica: Female  
Chica: Female  
Toy Bonnie- Female  
Bonnie- Male  
Springtrap- Female  
Golden Freddy- Male**

=WEDNESDAY- 11:55 PM- FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA: 1ST POV=

I pulled up to the driveway, in my worn out car. I parked in the spot where it was listed 'NIGHTGUARD' I opened the door, closed it, and locked it. I pressed the lock button 2 times, while going towards Liza. She was waiting there, with a file in her hand, and wearing a gray tuxedo. The moon looked quite beautiful, but I could not be distracted by that. "Oh, you must be Mike Schmidt, huh?" She asked me, I nodded my head in delight, holding my resume in my hand. "Follow me," She pulled out some keys and sticked them in the keyhole, twisting and turning it, before the doors finally unlocked. She opened them, I stepped in, looking around. "The place is big, we also have two areas split up. New and Old. Freida and Freddy don't cause much harm, so don't worry," She explained to me everything, before finally going to the Showstage, there were two paths, one said 'NEW' another one said 'OLD'. She walked in the new path, with me following. She gave me a good look of the animatronics. "These are, well, the animatronics, obviously." She chuckled before exiting out of stage, going back into The Office. I was really lucky my jeans were covering my dick right now, the animatronics looked like as if heaven crashed down on earth. I awkwardly walked back to The Office, where she laid out my materials on the table. "Here, you'll be needing these. Now, excuse me, I'll be taking my leave." She went outside and closed the doors. Leaving me with the busty animatronics.

**12 AM-** I calmed myself down, I still can't get those animatronics out of my head. I plopped myself down in a chair, and started to remember. There was one that looked like a bear, D cup breast, and medium ass. My best guess, is Toy Freida. Then, there was a light blue bunny, C cup, large-to-medium ass. Finally, there was a chicken, D cup, medium ass. There was a cove, with a white fox in it, I saw a glimpse but I saw enough, um, E cup, large ass, and... "HEY!"A high-pitched voice called out, I yelped, looking towards the hall. I grabbed the flashlight, and aimed it at the hall, exposing whomever it was. It was the bunny, I sighed. She pranced her way over hear before finally stopping in front of the desk. "My name's Bonnie, what's yours?" She jumped up, which caused her mounds to jiggle. I stammered, "Um, Mike..." She looked at me, a few seconds of silence. "Hey, Bonnie! Have you greeted the new gentleman yet?" A british voice called out from the halls, Bonnie looked back. I still sat there, trying to hide my erection. I then saw who called Bonnie out, it was Freida. She ran over here, jumping on my lap. I let out a loud 'OOF!' She sat there, on my lap, right next to my phallus. A chicken came behind from Bonnie, "Hey there, Mr. Nightguard!" The chicken called out. Well, the whole gang is here then.

**1 AM- **Freida still sat on my lap, Well if you're going to be nice, must as well act like a gentleman, right? I picked up Freida's hand and lightly kissed it. "Well, hello, dearest." She fluttered her hand, and giggled. "We got ourselves a gentleman here!" She yelled out, I then noticed her breasts were on my chest. I blushed deeply, trying not to peek. Bonnie then introduced me to the chicken. "Um, well, this is Mike. And this Chica. Mike, Chica." She said, sounding shy. Heh, how cute. "OHHH! MOIKEY!" Chica called out. "GROUP TACKLE!" They all yelled out, I paused for a few seconds before realizing what it meant. "Wait, NO! NO-" CRAAAASH!

**2 AM- **I landed hard on the floor, all of the girls' breasts were on me. I could feel my phallus raging, I really hoped it did not hit any of th- too late. I could already feel soft skin on it. "Um, Mike...?" Freida called out, I opened my eyes. Chica and Bonnie were next to me. "What is that?" Freida asked, sounding curious. Oh god, no. Chica and Bonnie stared at me. "Um, that's..." I stuttered, Freida turned around and got off. She studied my phallus, then she poked it. "No, Freida. Don't do that, please." I got up, brushing myself off. "What is it?" She asked, Bonnie and Chica both stood up as well. They all seemed curious on what it was. "Girls, it's what I use t-" I got interrupted, to what seemed to be a screaming voice. "CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!" CRASH!

**TIME SKIP**

**5 AM- **I woke up, only for me to see a crotch. Well, this is awkward, I thought. It was brown, oh god. Why am I always in these situations with Freida? She stood above me, "Mike, are you okay?" She asked, sounding worried. "Other then the fact I have a huge headache, then yeah. I'm okay." I stood up, looking around to see who charged at me. No one, I looked at the ceiling, nothing as well. "Hmm..." I scratched my chin. Did I still have my erection? I looked down, yep. "Girls, I'll be back." I ran away, hiding in a supply closet. "Oh fuck! OH FUCK! OH FUCK!" I kept yelling, I eventually quieted down after I heard footsteps. The door flew open then slammed. It was Freida, "Mike, I came here to talk to you." Oh god, I was scared. Freida could beat me to a pulp! "Oh god! Freida don't hurt me! PLEASE! IT'S NOT MY FAULT! IT'S NATURE! YOU SE-" She cut my pleading off. "Now, now," She patted my head, "Mike, it's okay. Just tell me WHAT IT IS, and I won't bother you." I sighed, I swear, man. What the fuck. "Freida, what poked you, was my penis." I just stood there, waiting for a response. She stood up, "See? Not hard." She opened the door, her ass was in my face. Not being able to resist I poked it, just a simple poke. She immediately stopped, turned her head around and looked at me. "Someone's excited, huh?" She said before slamming the door. Hmm...does this mean she's interested in me? I swear, if she searches penis in her database, well if she can, and she learns these new sex moves, then...WHAT THE FUCK. I looked at my watch, "Oh, 6AM." I brushed myself off, got my stuff, and left.

**What Mike thought is true, Freida is interested. And she will search that shit up. Anyway, lemon will be in the next chapter. Also, Old Band will be in the next chapter as well. Make sure to leave a review of what you think!**


	3. III: 'Tis A Good Night

**I'm back again!** **Anyway**,** I'll be using a new writing style. So, HOPEFULLY, it looks better. I still will be doing the times and all that. Well, this is where the lemon starts. So, what will Freida do to Mike? I WONDER...  
****Toy Fredia- Female  
Freddy- Male  
Foxy- Female  
Mangle (not mangled, lol): Female  
Toy Chica: Female  
Chica: Female  
Toy Bonnie- Female  
Bonnie- Male  
Springtrap- Female  
Golden Freddy- Male****  
**

THURSDAY- 12:06 AM- FFP: 3RD POV=

**12:00 AM: **Mike opened the doors, stepping in, breathing the pizza-scented air. He had to make this night much more better. Maybe if I be friendly, and not have any erections or such, I'll be alright, he thought. He closed the doors again, and roamed the pizzeria. The clacking of his shoes may have alerted his presence. He heard voices coming from the stage, he grinned slightly before stepping in. "_Hey, girls!_" Mike called out with a tone of joy, the animatronics looked at him before running over to him and greeting him. "_They seemed to have forgot last night. Especially Freida, that's good._" Mike mumbled under his breath, he greeted Chica and walked over to Freida. "_Hello, madame._" He said in a soothing voice, shaking Freida's hand. "_Y'know I heard that this place has the best pizza, Freida._" Mike said to Freida, in a questioning voice. Freida looked at him, then looked at Chica, "_Chica! Whip Mike some pizza!_" Freida yelled out, waving her hand. Chica yelped in surprise and bolted to the kitchen. Mike chuckled before returning his sight to Freida. "_Mike, I've been wondering..._" Mike froze, still listening. Please don't tell me she actually looked it up in her database. "_I searched what you explained to me last night and, it seemed so romantic. The kissing._" Freida rubbed her hands on Mike's chest, Mike blushed deeply, his erection showing. "_I love you, Mike._" Freida whispered into his ear before pulling him into a passionate kiss.

**1:00 AM: **Mike closed his eyes, exploring Freida's mouth. He made sure he left no centimeter unexplored, their two tongues touched. Freida blushed, Mike was really hoping that Bonnie wasn't here. Even if she was, he'd still be in the moment. Mike placed his left hand on Frieda's lower backside, caressing it. Freida then pulled away from the kiss, she couldn't explain this feeling she had in her. It felt as if her lower abdomen was demanding something. "_Oooh, Mike~_" She cooed, blushing. Mike zoned out, before returning to reality. "_Moikey! Pizzas ready!_" Chica called out from the kitchen. "_Freida, show me these 'moves' later~_" Mike said to Freida, winking, before running towards the kitchen.

**2:00 AM: **Mike entered the kitchen, smelling the delicious pizza. He then reminisced the makeout he had with Freida, until remembering Kaite. Oh god, he thought. He tried to erase it from his mind, he grabbed the pizza, and took a bite out of it. "_Chica, this is the best pizza. Hands down!_" Mike kept making sounds, proving he enjoyed the pizza. Chica chuckled, "_You like my pizza, Moikey?_" Mike froze, he thought about it for a second. "_Like it? I LOVE IT!_" Mike shouted out, finishing his last bite. "_Alright, Chica. I'll be meeting with Freida right now, bye, madame!_" Mike called out before going back to Freida.

**GRAPHICAL CONTENT STARTS HERE:**

**3:00 AM:** Mike saw Freida, standing alone. He picked up his speed, before yelling out, "_Hey, Freida!_" he patted her back. Freida looked at him, her orb changed from blue to pink, showing that she was 'aroused'. Mike looked at Freida, before picking her up and carrying her to someplace. "_Mike, where are you taking me?_" Freida asked, scared. "_Don't worry, it'll be fine~_" Mike replied in his enchanting voice again, Freida then noticed they were in a closet. "_Freida, I love you. Right now, I want to show you how much I do._" Mike didn't mind about Katie. He was about to screw a hot animatronic, why worry about his girlfriend? Wait, what about STD? Animatronics don't have sex diseases right? Oh well. Freida looked at Mike with her shy eyes, Mike caressed Freida's forehead, he moved his right hand to her lower backside, caressing it as well. Freida moaned, the pleasure she had was unbearable. Mike could feel his dick enlarging. Not now, he thought. Mike decided to risk it, he placed his right hand on her ass, massaging it. Freida yelped in surprise, but she couldn't resist it. She moaned in delight, making her grip on Mike's shirt tighter. Mike felt something wet touch his pants, he then realized it was Freida. "_Mike, I want you. Now._" Freida responded, Mike did as he was told, he unzipped his pants and pulled down his boxers, exposing his full 9 inch phallus. He placed Freida on his phallus, bringing her down. He could feel the wet, slick skin tighten around his member. "_Freida, are you ready?_" Mike asked, sweating. She nodded.

**4:00 AM:** Freida knew what to do, she already knew. Since she searched it up on her database, she jumped up and down on Mike's erect member. Moaning and screaming his name in delight. Freida could feel his member go up and down as she bounced. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, Mike moaned in delight. Their love seemed as if waves were smashing upon each other, creating a fiery passion inside. Mike then grabbed Freida's hips, and went in deeper. Mike could feel his climax, "_FREIDA! UAAAAAGH!" _Mike practically screamed when he released his sperm inside Freida, it dripped all over his member, on the floor as well. Freida moaned quietly, before making sure to get all of the sperm Mike released. Mike could feel her wet tongue explore his member, he moaned in delight. When Freida was finished, she cuddled herself next to Mike. "_Thank you, Mike. Thank you..._"

**GRAPHICAL CONTENT ENDS**

**5:00 AM: ** Mike got up and cleaned himself, including Freida. He cleaned the closet, Freida slowly exited. She was tired, after all they did together, she was exhausted. Mike yawned before preparing to leave. They stopped when they both saw Bonnie and Chica, looking at them, smirking. "_We all know, Freida._" Bonnie exclaimed, she looked excited actually. Bonnie ran towards Mike, hugging him, Chica did too. He could feel their breast over his chest. Luckily, he had no boner. Due to the sex he had. He looked at his watch, "_5:45..._" He swore before packing up his things. "_Sorry, girls. I have to go." _Chica and Bonnie whined. "_Fine. Bye!_" They both said, waving. Freida didn't wave, she just wished she could replay what they did over and over again.

**How did you guys like Chapter 3? Anyway, I promise the Old Band will come in the next-next chapter, also, she'll come. She'll always come back. We have a place for her.**


	4. IV: My Purpose

**There is no more author. It'll all end. I'll come back, I always do. Be prepared for horror, because I'll rip out your soul and place it in mine.  
Toy Fredia- Female  
Freddy- Male  
Foxy- Female  
Mangle (not mangled, lol): Female  
Toy Chica: Female  
Chica: Female  
Toy Bonnie- Female  
Bonnie- Male  
Springtrap- Female  
Golden Freddy- Male**

=SUNDAY- 4:24- 1993: 1ST POV=

I walked in the pizzeria, seeing the run-down animatronics made me cry. These guys were the best during the 80's, now look at them. I walked around the entire place, scanning everything. I came across what was known as the 'Safe-Room' I entered it, seeing the worn-down animatronic known as 'Spring-Trap' I looked at it, obviously scared. Her eyes became white, and she rose. "_Who ar-ar-are yo-you?_" She asked, I slightly grinned. I pulled out my wrench and looked at her. "_I? I am the one who is going to save you. But you must promise me one thing..._" I squinted at her, "_W-w-what?_" I wanted revenge. That bitch cheated on me, now she's going to have a son. "_Kill Mike Schmidt._"

**He doesn't know what he's walking into, I'll finally complete my master's goal. To kill the one they call, Mike Schmidt. I'll hunt him down and RIP OUT HIS GUTS. Mike, if you hear me, you better hide. Because I'm coming.**


	5. V: More Then Meets The Eye

**Hey, hey! KoR here with chapter 5 of my FNAF fanfiction. SO, first, like always, the genders.**  
**Toy Fredia- Female  
Freddy- Male  
Foxy- Female  
Mangle (not mangled, lol): Female  
Toy Chica: Female  
Chica: Female  
Toy Bonnie- Female  
Bonnie- Male  
Springtrap- Female  
Golden Freddy- Male**

=THURSDAY- 12:04 AM: 3RD POV=

"_Come on, you assholes!_" Mike repeatedly said, slamming his palm on the wheel. Oh god, these shit for brains are horrible at driving, he thought. Mike wasn't too scared, as long as he wasn't late, he'll be fine. Mike looked in his rear-view mirror, only for him to see dozens of other vehicles behind him. He then turned on his ZTE ZMAX and looked at the time, "_12:04?! Shit! I'm going to be late!_" Mike was scared now, it was only his third night at his new job, and he was about to be fired.

Liza was outside the pizzeria, waiting for Mike Schmidt to come. She kept walking back and forth, as if she was a drill sergeant. "_12:04, oh, that kid is going to be late._" Liza looked at her watch before sighing, she had to cut Mike some slack, right? Traffic is at it's peak right now. She pulled out a file, pulling out her black ballpoint pen. She searched for '**Employee List**' to cross off Mike Schmidt's name, "_Ah, there it is. Sorry, kid, you-_" She was interrupted by loud screeching and pleas. She looked at what was causing the ruckus, and it was Mike Schmidt. "_Wait! I'm here! I'm here!_" Mike came running towards her, his hair was sloppy, his shirt was wrinkled, and his tie was all over the place. His tan-face was covered in soot. "_If it's about my appearance, I had to fix my girlfriend's car, she hit a pothole._" Liza understood about his appearance, she also pretty much knew why he was late. Liza handed him the keys, before entering her sedan and driving off. Mike sighed and put on his cap, he pinned the badge all Fazbear employees wear and unlocked the pizzeria.

The pizzeria is always silent when I enter, Mike thought to himself, closing the doors and leaving the keys on the wooden desk. He then clapped his hands, the lights then activated. "_Girls, I'm here!" _Mike yelled out, no response. He then walked around the pizzeria, he got to the '**New SS'** and casually walked in. Freida, Chica, and Bonnie were there, then there was the cove. Mike slowly approached it, looking out for anything that might harm him. He heard crashing and rattling coming from the cove. "_Come out, come out, wherever you are..._" Mike thought he had this under control, he had his doubts. "_Avast, ye scoundrel!_" A pirate-like voice said, Mike then saw who it was. A white fox was charging towards him, she had a hook in her hand, and it seemed to be aiming for...oh. Mike sidestepped the vixen, barely even dodging her. "_Um, hey. I know your buddies, we're friends, right_?" He sounded scared, well, of course, he was about to be killed by a white fox. He could already imagine the gravestone, '**Mike Schmidt: 1996-2017 - died by a fox**' He shivered at the thought. The fox tackled him, raising her hook, ready to strike. "_Any last words, ye bilge rat?_" The vixen asked him, Mike tried to look for something to protect himself. He saw one of the fake swords that the children use, "_Death by a sword, only proves that you have the knowledge of a 5 year old._" Mike kicked the fox off, sliding towards the sword, picking it up, and throwing it at her. CLANG! Mike looked at the fox, she smirked. "Not bad for a newbie," Mike looked at her in shock, he then heard Chica and Bonnie laughing. "_Anyway, my name's Mangle,_" She said to Mike, pulling out her hand for him to shake it. Mike shook, and nodded.

**TS to 1:45**

CRASH! CRACK! Mike froze, looking for the sound. "_The hell was that?_" He questioned, Mangle did the same as well, "_It sounded like it came from the old band..._" Chica said, Mike nodded, running towards the room which was listed as '**Old SS**' Mike came to a stop at the entrance, he heard voices. He hid behind the wall, trying to eavesdrop. "_Freddy, they hired a new night guard._" A deep voice said, Mike wasn't sure who it was, but he continued to eavesdrop. "_Is that so? Well, why don't we greet him?_" A jolly voice replied, Mike then heard footsteps. He started to take a step back, before running back into the New Show Stage. As Mike got there, he panted. "_Gu-guys, they're gonna greet me, so no wo-worries..._" Mike said, still panting. He looked back at the Old SS, seeing a brown figure emerge from it. It wore a top hat, much very similar to Freida. That must be Freddy, he thought. Another figure emerged, it was purple mixed in with indigo. It had bunny ears similar to Bonnie's. There can be two versions right? Mike was confused, it seemed as if there was another band, which he knew, but he thought they were WAY different.

And yet another figure emerged, it was yellow, had a beak, which MUST be Chica, right? "_Hey there, Mr. Nightguard! Why don't you give Freddy a big ol' hug?_" Mike was scared, but still, he had to do it. He casually walked towards Freddy, when he finally got there, he hugged him. He was made of cloth, and was VERY soft. But all that cloth disappeared, it turned into rock hard material. Mike opened his eyes, taking a step back. Old Bonnie and Old Chica was gone, and so was Old Freddy. But something else took their place, it was green-ish and had bunny ears. Mike could see human teeth coming from it's mouth. "_What the fuck...?" _Mike questioned, he looked back. Freida was scared, and so was Chica, Mangle, and Bonnie. The animatronic limped towards Mike, lucky for him, he was only an inch away from it. The animatronic picked Mike up with its endoskeleton hands. "_Oh, Mike. You thought you could get away? I will always find you. And for what reason you might ask? Well, its to fulfill my master's goal. Eliminating YOU._" Everything disappeared around Mike, no more pizzeria, no more anything. It was just him and this thing, Mike tried to break free, judging from the voice, it must be a female. Still, Mike didn't care. "_I'm back, Mike. I'll always come back._ _Springtrap will always return." _Springtrap told Mike in her grim voice, she then opened her jaws, revealing her endoskeleton teeth. _"To take your soul, and put it in mine..._" She murmured, before shoving Mike into the suit. "_NOOOOOOOOOO-" _Mike's scream was cut off short. He didn't want this to happen, he thought he would live. He wished he never got this jon. He wished.

**This is not the end, I know I'm still alive. I know it, darkness doesn't prove anything. There must've been something wrong, right? The way she split herself into 3 animatronics, before forming back into her old self. I have to escape. But how? Oh well, Springtrap doesn't know I'm still alive. But if she figures out, she'll do something more worse than kill me. Maybe if I close my eyes, maybe this was all a dream, maybe, just maybe.**


	6. VI: Exposed The Truth

**Hey, hey! KoR here, back with another chapter! Anyway, I've just noticed the follows and favorites I have on this fan fiction! I'm really blessed that I have people who like this story! SO, thank you all, and on with the show!****  
****Toy Freida- Female  
Freddy- Male  
Foxy- Female  
Mangle (not mangled, lol): Female  
Toy Chica: Female  
Chica: Female  
Toy Bonnie- Female  
Bonnie- Male  
Springtrap- Female  
Golden Freddy- Male**

=THURSDAY- 1:55 AM- SPRINGTRAP'S MEMORY=

Mike really hoped he didn't die, not only did Springtrap stuff him, but she took him to another world. "_Where am I_?" Mike only knew of one thing, he definitely was not at the pizzeria. Everything was pitch black, he couldn't feel his arms. A bright light had temporarily blinded him, Mike covered his eyes. Mike could feel his whole body turn into nothing, until he WAS nothing.

=FRIDAY- 4:05 PM- FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA=

Mike was pulled in some sort of memory. He could see the point of view of Springtrap. He seemed to be in a pizzeria, due to that there were checkerboard walls. Mike then saw a man step into the room he was in. He seemed to be grinning, "_Who the hell is that?_" Mike questioned, he obviously knew no one could hear him. Mike took a closer look at the man, he then noticed blood on his hands. "_Oh my fucking…_" He was shocked, the man then laughed. "_Those little bastard children, always crying. I've finally put three to rest. Only two more._" Mike replayed those words again and again in his head. He finally realized what it meant. "_Springtrap, come on! Get up! He's going to kill more!_" Mike realized that Springtrap was off, she was deactivated. Mike tried to force his way out of her body, "_I have to go- UAGH- save them!_" He finally got out of Springtrap's body, looking to tell someone. He found to what seemed to be a puppet. Mike was able to possess it, he then looked for the nearest animatronic, "_I know what to do." _Mike ran off, surprised that this puppet was fast. He found Freddy, "_Come on! You have to save them!" _Mike thought maybe Freddy didn't understand him, he grabbed his hand and raced towards the backroom. "_SAVE THEM! HELP THEM!_" Mike stopped in his tracks, the same man he saw in the backroom, was right in front of him. He smiled sadistically, he held up a phone, Mike was able to read it, in big fat bold letters it said '**Deactivate Animatronics**' He opened his mouth to speak, _"You can't."_ Everything went black, Freddy fell to the floor. Mike couldn't do anything. He failed, he failed to save THEM.

Mike started to cry, he could feel the tears streaming down from his eyes. He was a failure, he can't do a goddamn single thing. He failed to be with Freida and the others. He failed to stop the man. He failed to save the children, "_I should end my life right now." _Mike said, sounding depressed. He heard screams of parents, crying as well. He walked towards the backroom, seeing the dead children lying across the floor. _"I won't let you die like this. You shall be reborn. My friends, I'll give you a gift. A gift as sweet as cake. A gift of life." _Mike then stuffed the children in the suits, he saw their eyes flicker, before the suits finally rose. Mike smiled to himself, he just gave 'birth' to 5 children. _"Wait, I forgot the 5__th__ child."_ Mike looked at the suit that was next to him, it was golden and was already worn-out. Doesn't matter, he thought. He stuffed the 5th child, seeing it activate as well. Mike then felt the same thing that happened to him when shifted memories. His whole body disappeard.

=SUNDAY- 4:05 AM- FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZERIA=

Mike was in an office, the fan created a lot of noise. _"Where the fuck am I?" _He asked himself, he looked at his hands. Which were covered in wires and scraps, he looked at them in shock. He noticed had a monitor in his lap, he flipped it open, revealing locations where were rigged with cameras. "_Is this what my job was supposed to be?" _He asked himself, he looked at his surroundings. He tapped the button his left that was listed as '**LIGHT**' a purple bunny was there, Mike screamed in surprise. _"Oh, fuck, oh fuck. Bonnie, what're you doing here?" _Mike then tried to close the door, but it would not close. _"What the fuck?" _Mike saw no way out, except for one way. He looked at the open door to his right. He ran outside, he felt like he knew this place. Even though, he was never here. He got into a room, which looked very similar to the room Springtrap was in. Mike panted and looked around. He felt as if someone was watching him, he turned around. He saw THEM. He panicked, "_The dead children! NO! PLEASE!" _Mike then saw the Springtrap suit on the floor. He ran and got in it. Oh what a great idea, he thought. He started to laugh. He felt a spring slice into his back, "_UAG-" _his scream was cut short, he felt the cold metal crush his bones. He felt his eyeballs be compacted, Mike fell to the floor, bleeding. He finally closed his eyes.

=THURSDAY- 5:45- FFP=

Mike was finally in the right time. He noticed Springtrap was nowhere to be found. He tried looking for her, he then heard sobbing. "_Who can that be?" _Mike followed the crying, he came across the Supply Closet. There was Springtrap, crying. "_Oh, it's you." _Mike felt guilty, he went through her memories and saw what she went through. "_Did they remove the body?_" He asked Springtrap, she nodded, still weeping. He joined Springtrap in the closet and closed it. He had to make her feel better, she went through more things than him. "_Look, whatever happened, I'm sorry for that. But, you don't need to cry over it. That was the past, this is the future. Look for light in your life, if anything goes wrong, I'll be there for you. Because I've gone through things, but you've been through worse. If you need anything, I'll be at your service." _Mike then sighed and laid himself along the wall. After a few seconds, Springtrap stopped crying. Mike grinned, he finally calmed her down. He decided it would be a good time, to just take a nap. He closed his eyes, feeling relieved. Mike soon opened his eyes, realizing he slept for two minutes. His head was on something really soft, it felt like as if he was back at home. Sleeping on his pillow. Mike then looked to see what he was on, he then froze. Springtrap was sleeping, which is good, but he was on her breasts. "_Fucking e-cups always dragging me in." _Mike slowly lifted his head, being careful not to wake Springtrap. He heard a slight groan, he saw Springtrap stretch her arms and open her eyes. SHIT, Mike thought. Luckily his head was already off. Mike blushed deeply, hoping she didn't know.

**GRAPHICAL CONTENT**

He felt Springtrap's hand touch his hand, he looked at her. Springtrap pulled herself up and sat on Mike's lap, looking at him. "_I just want to say, thank you for being there. No one would ever do that for me." _Mike smiled, "_No proble-" _His welcoming was cut off by Springtrap's moist lips, for a broken animatronic, she sure does have a lot stuff that a new animatronic has. Mike closed his eyes, still kissing her. His tongue entwined with Springtrap's tongue, she moaned in delight. Mike pulled away from the kiss, he saw Springtrap blushing crimson. He then decided to pleasure her even more. Mike then passionately kissed Springtrap, she could feel his warm hands rub all over her body, as he reached her lower abdomen. Springtrap yelped in surprise by Mike's actions. He decided to do something he'll know she'll enjoy. "_I want you to be happy, and this is how I'll make you happy~" _Mike spoke huskily, he slid his fingers into her slit, feeling the soft, juicy skin wrap around his fingers, two fingers was enough. He slid up and down, Springtrap moaned and screamed Mike's name. He smirked, pulling out his fingers which was covered in vagina juice(Look I don't know, k?), he put it in his mouth and made a teasing 'MMM'. "_So, are you ready for more?_" He asked teasingly, Springtrap nodded in agreement.

**Oh, man! OH MAN! HE CUT IT OFF AT THE SEXUAL SCENE! WHY?! Eh, sorry, guys. I'll continue it in the next chapter, trying to look for more sexual stuff to do in these lemons. I don't want them to be the same thing everyday, like handjob, vaginal and all that shit. Anyway, I kinda took my own twist in this chapter. Making Mike the one who revived the children. Well, I guess this is the end of this chapter. KingOfRaptors, signing off.**


	7. VII: Left To Rot

**Hello, hello? Um, well if you're hearing this, Raptor is no longer available. I'll be covering his introduction, just, read the story. Nothing will go wrong. BANG, BANG, BANG! Oh no, they're already here. Just go! Hurry! There's not enough time! He'll get his revenge! WARN MIKE! HE'LL GE-  
Toy Freida- Female  
Freddy- Male  
Toy Bonnie- Female  
Bonnie- Male  
Toy Chica- Female  
Chica- Female  
Mangle(not mangled)- Female  
Foxy- Female  
Springtrap- Female  
Golden Freddy- Female**

**5:45 AM-THURSDAY**

Mike had no words, he was doing 'it' with an animatronic. Not to be mean, but a 30 year old animatronic. But, still, her mouth, her slit, everything was perfect. She didn't feel broken. But by the view, she was broken. Her torso had rips and holes in it, her cloth that covered her feet was torn, revealing her endoskeleton. Mike still focused on the main thing though, and that was Springtrap. He could feel her juices drip on his pants, leaving stains. "_If Katie asks, tell her its water, right? Or make it look like I peed my pants?" _Mike said under his breath. Mike could feel his dick rise up from his jeans, looking as if it was going to burst out. Get the fuck down, Mike thought, Springtrap was having a lot of fun, for sure. Mike lightly bit her right nipple, with Springtrap yelping, he decided to then put his left hand on her left boob. "_Oooh," _Mike could tell she was definitely enjoying this, her eyes were closed, and her tongue was lolling out of her mouth, back was arched as well. Good sign, he thought. For a 21 year old man, he sure knew how to please a women. He already lost his virginity to Katie, whom may be pregnant. But still, Katie treated him like shit. She argued too much, she'd go insane, she even threw a knife at him. But still, he gave her chances. "_Mike don't stop…" _She cooed, Mike didn't want to stop. He stopped biting and pulled down his pants. He realized he forgot to wear boxers today. Wow, aren't I lucky, he thought. He then teased Springtrap by rubbing his member around her entrance. Springtrap frowned, but still was enjoying her session with Mike. "_P-please don't tease me…"_ She begged Mike, Mike saw this as an opportunity. "_What do you want me to do?" _He asked her, she then frowned again. Being annoyed by Mike's question, "I want you f-fuck me." She replied, "_Good answer." _Mike said, thrusting inside Springtrap, she had never felt this before. She could feel his member slide up and down inside, it felt good. She moaned and arched her back, her tongue lolling out. "_MIKE!"_ She yelled out in ecstasy. Mike then pulled out, aiming at her face, he shot his sticky sperm. Springtrap made sure to get every single drop, she licked her breasts clean. Mike didn't see how she was going to get it off her face. Mike rested along the wall. He was exhausted. Springtrap then decided to pay Mike for what he did, she cupped her breasts in her hands and placed them on Mike's dick. Boob job? This is new, Mike thought. He just closed his eyes, letting out a small 'nnngh….' DING! DING! DING! "_Fuck." _Mike spoke, standing up, cleaning himself. He pulled up his pants, and re-did his belt. Springtrap cleaned herself off, she went to the restroom to wash off the semen. Mike cleaned the closet, and left the pizzeria. "_Goodbye, Springtrap! See you on my next shift!" _

**6:07 PM-THURSDAY**

Mike was awake, for he did not know why. "_Who was that guy…?"_ He kept asking himself the same question. After entering Springtrap's memory, he could not sleep. That purple guy was always there in his mind. "_It's all in your mind…" _A grim voice said, Mike's eyes widened, looking to see who said that. He then saw what seemed to be a burnt Chica. _"Chica, what happened to you?" _Mike asked her, she said nothing. Her eyes became white. _"What the shi-" _She lunged at him, Mike screamed in fear. He started to hyperventilate, as he heard the door break down. He soon heard footsteps. Oh fuck, oh fuck, I'm being robbed, he thought. Mike didn't have any thoughts. He looked around for anything to use, he heard his door breakdown. _"GET THE FUCK DOWN!" _The man yelled, he had an ACP. 45 and it was pointed at his head. Mike backed up, _"Please, please. Don't kill me. Take everything, just don't kill me." _The man chuckled, _"You little shit, you FUCKING stupid kid. I'll fucking pull this trigger. Your slutty mom cheated on me! You're not my son! You deserve to FUCKING DIE!" _He yelled at him, Mike was now freaking out. He was about to die. The man walked around the house, before he pulled out a molotov cocktail, "_When I shoot you, you'll burn with this fucking house." _Mike closed his eyes, anger fueled in him. He wanted to bash this man's head into the wall. He stood up, the man aimed the gun at him. He didn't care if he got shot, he ran towards him. BANG! BANG! BANG! Three bullets in the stomach, he still ran. He disarmed the man, and grabbed his arm, smashing it on the wall. He then kicked the man in the stomach, causing him to wince. He grabbed his head, and smashed on the wall. "PLEASE! STOP!" The man begged, Mike didn't stop. He threw the man on the floor, grabbing a knife from the floor that must have belonged to the man. He threw the molotov at the wall, flames erupted. Mike continued to walk towards the man, his eyes became black with a white dot in the middle. He pushed the man to a wall. "_I should fucking kill you. But no, I won't, I'll let you suffer. That's what you deserve." _Mike pulled the knife to the man's throat, "_Yeah, then why don't you?" _he replied, Mike grinned. _"Because you're not the type of loose end you leave untied" _Mike slit the man's throat. Blood leaked from the wound. He walked out of the house, leaving the knife. Mike's eyes turned to normal, he watched his whole house turn to ash. He then felt the 3 gunshot wounds, blood poured. "_I'm sorry, Katie, Springtrap, and everyone else. I'm sorry." _Mike then blacked out.

**10:20- THURSDAY**

Katie got out of her car, immediately locking it. She ran inside the hospital. She stopped in front of a lady, panting. "_Uh, yes, I'm looking for Mike Schmidt." _She hoped he wasn't dead. "_Room 304, 2nd Floor." _Katie nodded, running towards the elevator. As she got inside, she tapped the **DOOR **button twice. Katie then tapped **3**, the elevator went up. DING! The doors opened, and Katie bolted outside, looking for 304. She then found it and opened the door, horrified by the sight. There he was, Mike Schmidt. He had a bandage over his head, and his body had stitches. _"Don't worry, babe. They already pulled out the bullets."_ He chuckled before wincing. Katie sat down in a chair, asking what happened. Mike explained what he saw when he woke up, and then told her about the robber. Katie covered her mouth with her hand. "_You bashed the man's head against the wall and slit his throat?" _She asked, Mike nodded. He then yelled out, _"TV activate," _Katie saw the TV turn on, "_Play '**Spongebob Squarepants Season 1**" _Katie then saw the TV play Spongebob. She chuckled, shaking her head. "_You sure you'll be okay?"_ She asked, getting ready to leave. "_Babe, don't worry about me." _Mike replied back as he heard the door close. He deserved a rest, he closed his eyes, going to sleep.

**12:30- FRIDAY**

The animatronics were waiting for Mike, "_Freida, do you think he's coming?" _Chica asked Freida, Freida shook her head. "_Why do you say that?" _She replied, Freida passed Chica a newspaper, Bonnie came to see.

**WEASEL NEWS: "BRINGING NEWS YOU'LL LOVE AND HATE!"  
_Precisely at 6:10, gunshots were heard around Scott Cawthon Road, it was reported that the man was trying to kill someone known as Mike Schmidt, a nightguard who works at Freddy Fazbear's Starpizza. It is known that Mike Schmidt killed the man by slitting his throat, he will NOT be arrested because it was in self-defense. The man was known as Joseph Schmidt, an engineer who was sent to jail for threatening to murder his wife, Mary Schmidt._**

**_Mike did suffer minor injuries, 3 gunshots to the stomach. He will live, it is said that his body seems to be repairing the wounds fast and that he'll be up and running at 5:30 PM._**

**_Once again, this is Weasel News writer, Alex Wayford, signing off._**

The girls were shocked, for them to know that the one who took care of them and didn't do anything to harm them, was hurt. "_Freida, is it good that Mike killed the bad guy?" _Bonnie asked, Freida sighed. "_Dear, I can't tell."_ She placed her hands on her eyes, running to the other room crying. Springtrap heard the commotion, as she saw Chica and Bonnie throw away the newspaper. She walked silently towards the trash can, before picking up the newspaper and reading it. She placed her hand over her mouth. She walked off, with her head in a depressed manner.

**I won't be able to hold them off. I see that it was too late to warn Mike. Listen, Mike needs to know. The man, Alex Wayford, is the son of the creator of Freddy Fazbera's Pizzeria. You must tell Mike to see him, he'll tell you everything. "_Hey there, Steven! Are you ready for Freddy?" _Oh god, he's already here. Remember, tell Mike! "_Fuck off, Freddy!" _ This is Steven Jackson, the Phone Guy, signing off.**


	8. VIII: Life Comes With A Consequence

**Alright. What entry is this? Oh, yeah. Entry 1, November 15th, 2013. Is this thing on? Oh, it is. Uh, hello, hello? Welcome to your new job at Freddy Fazbear's Starpizza, I'll be here to guide you while you work throughout the nights. Now, you may have noticed, the new animatronics. Don't worry about them, Freida and her gang are harmless. It's the old ones you want to watch out for. You see, there was an incident. Five children were stuffed inside the suits, Foxy was in disrepair in her cove, so she wasn't stuffed. But the Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Golden Freddy? They're suits are still filled with the corpses. They are still POSSESSED. So, please watch out for them. Anyway, I hope you'll survive the night. I'll see you next shift, this is Steven, signing off.  
[ALSO GUEST DIDN'T RESPOND BACK TO MY MALE X MALE THINGY, SINCE HE SUGGESTED IT, AND I DON'T WANT TO MAKE A REVIEWER MAD, SO I APOLOGIZE.]**

_**12:00- FRIDAY**_

Mike stepped in the pizzeria, his wounds were fully healed, and he was up and running. He sniffed the pizza-scented air, before letting out a deep sigh. "_Ahh, the good ol' smell of pizza." _Mike had never thought he'd miss this place, after his two sessions, he finally ruled this place #1.  
He heard Freida's laughter mixed in with Springtrap's Mike smirked, knowing they already became friends. He entered the show stage, "_Here's Mikey!" _he yelled out, they were surprised to see him. He saw Bonnie ferociously lick her lips, Mike ignored her. "_So, what happened when I wa-" _Freida hugged him, along with Springtrap, Chica and Bonnie. "_Are you alright?" _They asked him, Mike chuckled. "_Girls, girls, I'm alright. Just a few gunshots." _They all nodded, _"Plus, I can't leave a bunch of beautiful women behind! That's insane!" _Mike added, he saw them blush and flutter their hands, or well paws.

Heh, that's cute.

"_Mike, Liza decided to allow adults in here during 12, she said that you shouldn't enjoy the action," _Mike paused. You wot m8, he thought. These animatronics were females, and rather very hot as well. Letting adults in here?! That's outrageous, Mike thought. Freida seemed scared, she looked behind Mike seeing adults come in. "_Girls, don't worry. I'll be in my office, using the security cameras. If anyone one of them, touch you, I will kindly bash their head on the wall, then kick them in the groin." _They seemed to calm down, which was good, Mike thought. He headed back to The Office, getting ready to check the security cameras. As he stepped inside the Office, he felt a cool breeze on his neck. "_What the fu-" _Mike was pushed towards the wall, hitting it with a very loud THUD! Mike looked up to see a golden bear standing above him. _"I am your nightmare, Mike." _It lifted him up and threw him at the window, breaking it. Mike saw the gang come over, he then heard screams of terror. He spat out blood, "_Fuck you, Goldie." _Mike said before being taken into the Old Show Stage room.

"_You will feel the joy of creation." _He felt strong like hands grab him, and position him on a chair. "_H-hey there! Are you ready for Freddy?" _Mike then realized he was in the Old Show Stage. He saw Chica grab a suit, with Golden Freddy holding him still, Mike closed his eyes. He already knew he was going to die. He heard the door burst open, and there was Freida, Mangle, Toy Chica, and Toy Bonnie. "_Let go of HIM, you bilgerat." _He heard Mangle say, Golden Freddy chuckled. _"Slut, you think you can defeat us?" _Golden Freddy then gestured his hand to attack them, "_Get em', lads!" _Mike saw the animatronics rush towards the new ones. "_Mike, catch the guitar!" _Toy Bonnie yelled out, throwing the guitar towards Mike. Mike caught and jumped off the chair, lunging towards Freddy. He hit him on the head. RIP! CLANG! Mike saw the guitar rip through Freddy's cloth and hit his endoskeleton. Freddy pushed Mike off. He hit the floor, sliding to the wall. Mike never thought, he'd have to use it. He pulled out his taser, and aimed it at _Golden Freddy. "Goodbye, you son of a bitch!" _Mike shot, the two darts hit Golden Freddy, electrocuting him in the process. He saw Freddy having Toy Bonnie in his hands, about to punch her in the torso. "_NOOOO!" _Mike ran towards Freddy, trying to save Toy Bonnie. CRACK! THUD! Freddy fell on the floor, crushing Toy Bonnie. Her endoskeleton was easily seen. Freida pushed Freddy off, Chica fell to the floor as well. Mangle and Toy Chica surrounded Toy Bonnie. _"B-bonnie...?" _Mike said, stuttering. He sat next to her, holding her hand. "_M-mike, before I d-d-d-die, I want you to kiss me..." _Mike did as he was told, he kissed Toy Bonnie, tears streaming from his face. "_I love every single one of y-you, Mike, keep Freida, Mangle, and Chica safe. Don't let them have the same fate..." _Toy Bonnie's eyes went black, proving that she had died. Mike laid on her lifeless body, _"No, no, no, no, no! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _Mike was angry, and sad. He stood up and walked towards Freddy.

_"You son of a bitch."_

Mike grabbed Freddy's lifeless body, and bashed it in the wall. Crushing his endoskeleton. "_YOU FUCKING DESERVE THAT!" _Mike pointed at Freddy. He stormed off, leaving Freida, Toy Chica, and Mangle there. "_Are they gone?" _They heard a soft voice speak from the shadows, the figure emerged. It was Foxy. "_They always wanted revenge..." _She sounded nervous, as if she was about to cry. "_I know who Mike is, I'll go try and comfort him. You just close the door, and tell no one this. The boss will figure out." _Freida nodded, closing the show stage's doors as Foxy went over to Mike to comfort him. Mike was crying, regretting being hired. "_None of this would've happened if I didn't come here..." _Foxy stopped at the door, she saw Mike crying. "_There, there, Mike." _She said patting his back. Mike couldn't stop. Foxy soon left, telling Freida what to do. "_Freida, he won't stop crying unless I make him forget his memory" _Freida frowned, "_Dear, how do you plan on doing that?" _Foxy smirked, she ran back to Mike and pushed the chair. Causing him to fall and hit the floor, head first. "_FOXY!" _Freida yelled at her, Foxy groaned. _"Trust me, he's going to forget." _Mike woke up, unaware of what happened. "_Freida, what are you doing here? And who's this?" _Foxy smirked, knowing her plan worked. "_Well, my name is Foxy." _Foxy greeted herself, giving Mike a hand to pull himself up.

**Um, I saw what happened, Mike. And I'm truly sorry, Foxy is programmed to help others. She'll try to comfort you, and in any way she can. Liza already knows, she won't be firing you, since she knew about the children incident. Um, also, we have reports of this shadow lurking around the pizzeria. It has the shape of a bunny, we don't know yet. I escaped Freddy last night, but I still can't find KingOfRaptors, I've looked everywhere for him. He may have worked there, under the alias of Mark, I don't know yet. Mike, Springtrap disappeared today as well. Reports have been that they've seen something in your house, I don't know. But, alright, this is Steven, signing off.**


	9. IX: The Puppet Master

**Hello, hello? Listen, Mike. I won't be able to send a message for you today. But, remember, his name is Alex Wayford. Also, the animatronics have been acting quirky, we don't know why. BANG! BANG! Oh god. Mike, please, if you ever do meet Alex, tell him Steven says goodbye, just please. BANG! BANG! BAAAAAAANG! Oh shit, "FOXY! NO! FOOOOOOO-" *STATIC*  
Freida- Female  
Toy Chica- Female  
Foxy- Female  
Springtrap- Female  
Shadow Bonnie- Male  
[Hey, Guest, make an account, I've enabled private messaging, so you can private message me on what you want for a yaoi, I don't want to make you mad. I've tried being the nice author, comforting the viewer since you took your time to read my story. So, yeah, make sure to make an account.]**

**6:04- DREAM WORLD**

Mike was in what seemed to be a destroyed pizzeria, "_What..." _he saw all of the animatronics lying on the floor, their pupils black as night. "_No, no, no," _Mike put his knees on the floor, deeply saddened of what he was seeing. "_I saved you, please, NO!" _Mike closed his eyes, accepting the fate of them. "_Why does this always happen to me?" _He questioned himself, the pizzeria was barely open for a month. "_Mike, don't fight it. They knew the joy of creation..." _Mike opened his eyes and looked up, to see a shadow bunny. "_Who the hell are you?" _Mike said, clenching his fists. "_I am the master." _The bunny said, seeming to get closer to him. "_I don't know you..." _Mike took five steps back, trying his best to get away of this hallucination. "_I can read your mind, Mike. And no, I am not a hallucination. I know YOU. I was always there, Mike. Always." _Mike was scared, now, even if he DID know this bunny. Mike tried to look for something to help him fight, he scavenged the demolished pizzeria. Nothing to be found, just scraps and wires, shit, he thought. The shadow merely chuckled at his attempt to scavenge and fight. _"You fucktard, I bet you have the mental capacity of a tic-tac." _Mike froze, he frowned. He started to laugh, "_If you're just a hallucination, yet you say you're not, let's see when I wake up." _That seemed to get his attention, Mike ran to the entrance of the pizzeria, he immediately stopped, seeing nothing. Why do dreams always take place on a floating piece of land, Mike thought. He looked back, the shadow was pursuing him. "_See you in hell." _Mike jumped off, hopeful that he'll wake up. He could hear the grim voice of the shadow, _"NO! YOU'LL NEVER ESCAPE, MIKE! I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE! MIKE! MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKE!" _Mike turned around, in order to feel the air on his back as he was falling. He saw purple surround the floating land, before sucking it in. Leaving nothing behind. "_What the fu-" _Mike soon hit the ground. For he did not know if this was a dream or not, he only assumed.

* * *

**_8:05 PM- SATURDAY_**

Steven notified him of Alex Wayford, one of the writers at Weasel News. "_Son of the creator of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?" _Mike chuckled, before entering his sedan. "_Alright, Steven. Let's hope Alex is not a bitch." _Mike drove off, hopeful that Alex will help him about what he saw in his dream. Mike's mood meter dropped to ballistic, it always happens. Every single time at 8:05, there is a traffic jam at Dairy Ashford, "_WHAT THE FUCK?!" _Mike yelled out, rapidly hitting the wheel, "_OI! Shut the fuck, ya' prick!" _He heard one man say behind him, he turned around. _"Shut the fuck up, you punk ass bitch! I bashed a guys face in the wall, DON'T THINK I'LL FUCKING BASH YOUR HEAD IN THE ENGINE AND DRIVE OFF WHILE YOUR INSIDES GET GRINED!" _That seemed to shut the guy up, Mike chuckled, before focusing back on the road. Weasel News was right there, all he had to was take a left, and he'll be there. Luckily, Steven knows Alex, so he already told him about Mike. He watched the red turn to green, "_FINALLY!" _Mike yelled out, turning left.

He parked in a visitor spot, he exited his car and closed the door. He saw the flashing red lights, which he guess made Weasel News stand out. Mike only liked Weasel News because of when their on the radio. He had it as his notification, he decided to play it. "What do celebrity vaginas look like? Weasel News is on the case!" Mike chuckled, he'd thought no one would ever do that. Apparently, Weasel News doesn't give a shit. As Mike saw the entrance, dozens of workers dressed in tuxedos, or any other dress up that looked fancy. Mike just brought dark blue jeans, gray blazer, and a white shirt under. I hope I look fancy, he thought. He opened the door, walking in with what most people call 'the swag walk' Mike brought his MM Jordans, which were rare. He stopped at an employee, his tag had Jeff on it. Mike chuckled, "_Hey, um, I'm looking for Alex Wayford." _Jeff nodded, "_He's over there," _pointing at the left "_He's not busy right now, and you must be Mike?_" Mike nodded, "_Yeah, Alex told me to watch out for you, but yeah. He's over there." _Mike walked towards Alex, grinning.

Alex was waiting for Mike, until he saw some weirdo walk in. "_Hey, my name's Mike," _He greeted himself, Alex didn't care, he just wanted to get this all over with, "_Yes, yes, I know who you are. Please, sit down." _Alex placed his hands on the desk, "_You see I've been seeing this shadow bunny in my dreams an-" _Alex interrupted Mike, his eyes widened. "_Shadow bunny? Oh, no, no, no. Please, get out of here." _Alex got up and tried to get Mike to leave, "_But..." _Alex wasn't going to deal with that shit again. "_Listen, Mike, I've encountered that shadow bunny before. I thought he'll never rise, but apparently, he's rising again." _Mike was confused, "_Who's rising?" _Alex sighed, "_The Marionette." _He pushed Mike out of his office and closed the doors. "Who's the Marionette?" Mike's mind boggled, too much information was given to him that he couldn't process it. Mike gave up and decided to leave.

* * *

_**12:04- FREDDY FAZBEAR'S STARPIZZA**_

Mike entered the pizzeria, wearing his light blue shirt, and his blue jeans. His jordans still stayed on. He noticed there were no adults, he saw a note on the desk that he usually sits at during his shift. He read it aloud,

**Hey, Mike. Liza here, I've scrapped the old animatronics. They were causing too much harm, ever since you came, they were acting different to the children. Also, I saw the show stage. Freddy's endoskeleton seemed to be damaged, if you caused it I don't blame you, those souls always wanted revenge, they called him the 'Purple Man' they say their leader is a puppet known as the Marionette, which was burned down in a horror attraction. It's how we got Springtrap, Freida, and Chica. I heard Foxy survived, it's good to see her back. She was always kind to the children, also, all of the animatronics are programmed to comfort. It's a new update since yesterday, and that means anyway they can. So, if they act 'weird' around you, don't be scared. It's programmed in them to comfort any saddened guests or employees. Alright, I'll see you later. ~Sincerely, Liza.**

Mike raised his eyebrows, he left the note there and went to the New SS, where he saw the animatronics. "Welcome, Mike~" Freida said, pawing her hands. He greeted them, he saw Springtrap looking at the wall. Mike walked towards her, "_Hey, um, what's wrong?" _Springtrap turned to Mike, and hugged him, her breasts covered his face, since she was much more. "_U-um, Springtrap, can you..." _Springtrap pulled away, and jumped up and down. _"I thought you died." _Mike shrugged, "_I'll always be here, even if I suffer from dangerous injuries, I'll always stay here." _Mike chuckled, Chica was with Foxy, trying to fix her hook. "_Alright, gals, I'll be in the office." _Mike waved bye, going back to the office.

_"I want you again, Mike..." _Freida mumbled, licking her lips.

* * *

**_1:04- FREDDY FAZBEAR'S STARPIZZA_**

Mike sat down in his chair, checking the security cameras. "_I wonder where's Foxy..." _He saw this new room pop up. Maybe an added room, he thought. He tapped on it, it was described as 'Pirate's Cove' Mike wondered if Mangle and Foxy performed there. Mike put down the monitor and checked the hall, where he saw Foxy, she ran towards Mike, waving her hand in a 'HELLO!' She jumped up and landed on the table, where luckily, it did not break. "_Hey, Mike!" _She said in a voice that sounded like an angel, "_Hey, Foxy..." _Goddamn, she was perfect, Mike thought. Her body, her ass, it was perfection. Mike tried hard not to focus on her body and more at her conversation. "_So, Foxy, w-what brings you here?" _He asked nervously, Foxy chuckled. "_Nothing much, y'know," _She moved herself on Mike's lap, to get better eye contact, Mike was blushing red as a tomato. Not only did he have an erection, Foxy wasn't that far from his dick, she seemed to not notice. "_But, yeah, I've been performing for the children. They seem to really like me, as of course, I do not look like this. Our form changes from day to night, where we are feminine. But we don't have any inappropriate materials in the day. In the night, is where we REALLY act like ourselves." _Mike chuckled, "_So, you keep your beauty day to night even when you change?" _Foxy blushed and tried to hide her face.

Good sign, he thought.

Foxy then repositioned herself on Mike's lap, he felt her soft skin rub his dick. Please, tell me she didn't feel that, he thought. "_So, Mike, how's life?" _Her bushy tail rubbed around his leg, feeling soft as if it was the world's coziest pillow. "_Nothing much, I've been living with my mom after my house burned down. Katie had to move out as well, as she didn't want to be with a guy who lived with his mom. Which isn't my fault, some guy came in and tried to kill me. I killed him, he had a molotov. So, y'know, it hit the house. I had to sit there and watch my only house fall to ashes." _Mike sighed, knowing that she didn't feel it. "_Oh, Mike, you think I didn't feel it? I know you can't resist a lady like me," _Foxy said, lowering her hands to his crotch. "_Um, Foxy, you sure are acting different..." _Mike stuttered, he could feel her soft, warm hands unbuckle his pants and undo his boxers. "_I know you find me attractive. Why don't you show me how much you love me?"  
_Ah, fuck. Here I go again, Mike thought.

**Hey, Mike. It's me, Raptor, I was sick for a few days. Anyway, I went to the backroom and found Steven, his head was bitten off. This may have been Foxy, probably the spirits switched bodies. Anyway, it's nice to be back in business. Tell me how things went for you and Alex. Also, since you're my friend, I bought you a new house. I'll be texting you the address, no need to thank me. It's what friends are for.**


	10. X: All Good Things Come To An End

**Mike, listen to me. Don't go to work, please. The Marionette is in the pizzeria, Liza brought it in the beginning of your shit. If Liza knew about the children incident she must know about the Marionette, right? Anyway, I researched about it. It's the Mastermind, whatever you do, do not let the animatronics get to you. They'll kill you, because the Marionette is possessed by a dead child, and he can possess the animatronics. So, Mike, please, for you own good, don't go to work. If you're already there, then don't mess with Foxy. She's close to the Marionette, so she maybe possessed.**

Foxy drooled at Mike's erect shaft, he felt his phone buzz. "Wait, Foxy, wait…" Mike pulled out his phone to see the message. He read it in his mind.

His eyes widened, immediately kicking Foxy off and landing on the floor. Mike pulled up his boxers and redid his pants, before backing away from Foxy. She laid on the floor, Foxy then stood up. Her eyes were black with white pupils. "_Why, Foxy? Why?" _Mike asked, crying. Foxy grinned, running towards Mike.

Mike sidestepped and evaded Foxy. She crashed onto the wall, Mike took this as an opportunity and went to the Show Stage to warn the girls.

"_Freida! Freida!" _Mike called out, seeing Freida wandering around the pizzeria. He clasped her shoulders, looking at her dead in the eyes. "_Foxy's possessed, Freida. She's ev-" _Freida then pushed Mike off, causing him to hit the floor. Her eyes were the same Foxy's. He backed away in horror, knowing that the Marionette did this.

Mike then closed his eyes, "_I'm sorry, Freida." _Mike stood up, clenching his fists. He ran towards Freida, tackling her. He then used his force to rip off Freida's head, as he heard electricity crackle. "_IT'S ME" _Freida then sparked, her body becoming limp. Her head rolled on the floor.

He got up and looked back, seeing Foxy stumble. Mike ran, trying to look for the Marionette. "_Why, why, why?" _He kept muttering, he passed by Chica, who seemed to have her beak ripped off and her eyes weren't there as well. "_We just want to play, Mikey."_ He heard her demonic voice shout out, Mike ignored.

He saw Springtrap, who was laying against a wall. "_Please don't tell they got you…" _Mike said, crouching over her. Springtrap coughed up oil, "_They can't, but they did…" _She then coughed up some more oil, "_they did hurt me though…" _Springtrap clasped Mike's shoulder, "_Go kill the puppet…" _Her eyes went black, Mike shook Springtrap. "_NO! PLEASE! I LOVE YOU! PLEASE! Please…" _Mike sighed and closed his eyes, before walking off.

Mike had enough, he already saw his most beloved animatronics killed. He wanted to end it tonight. He wanted to make the Marionette pay. He heard the door open. "_MIKE! Mike, where are you?!" _It was Raptor, Mike's eyes widened, knowing Foxy maybe in the Office. He ran to the Office, hopeful that Raptor wasn't hurt.

He saw Raptor, blood leaking from a wound in his leg. "_It's the Marionette, he did this…" _He said to Mike, Mike worried about other things. He led Raptor into the Supply Closet, "_Why'd you come here?" _He asked, Raptor coughed out blood. "_I thought they already got you…" _He mumbled, Mike opened the door and rested Raptor. "_Stay here, I have business to do." _Raptor rested there, hoping that Mike could kill the Mastermind.

Mike went to the Old Show Stage, where he saw the Marionette. It's extremely slender body, peeking from the gift box. "_You bitch, I'll fucking kill you!" _Mike shouted out, kicking the box. When he was about to pull out the Marionette, he felt something stab him in his arm. "_UAGH!" _Mike turned around, seeing Foxy. "_Hey, sugar…" _She pushed Mike, causing him to fall and hit the wall. Mike backed away from the demonic fox, "_Fuck off, Foxy…"_ Her body was now black, nothing but black. She seemed similar to the shadow bunny. Mike felt Golden Freddy's body as he rested his arm. He turned around, remembering the Taser.

Mike pulled it out, reloading it and aiming at Foxy. "_Have fun in hell, you fucking piece of shit." _Mike then shot the two darts, hitting Foxy. Her body went up in flames, Mike watched as her face had melted, including the endoskeleton.

He then stood up, walking towards the gift box. He topped off the lid, and pulled out the Marionette who seemed to be limp. Mike then bashed the puppet on the ground, cracking its hideous mask. He then grabbed Foxy, seeming not giving a fuck if his hands got burnt and pushed her on the Marionette. They both lit in flames.

Mike then turned around seeing Chica, she screamed. His ears rang, as Chica ran towards him. "_FUCK OFF, YOU BITCH!" _Mike placed in his hands in her eye socket, trying to damage the endoskeleton's eyes. RIIIIP! Mike heard Chica's torso burst open, seeing a hook what seemed to belong to Mangle. Mike pushed Chica off, standing up.

"_Mangle?" _Mike questioned, he then heard snickering. "_That white fox? Dude, she attacked me. I had to put her down." _Mike sulked, Raptor then patted his back, leading Mike out the pizzeria. "_Mike, we must never speak of this. _

Mike heard his watch beep, due to that it was 6:00 AM. "_Well, what do we do now?" _Raptor questioned, Mike walked off, still sad that he had to kill his friends. "_Raptor, what's your real name? It annoys me that I have to call you a name that you like…" _Raptor chuckled, "_It's Mark." _Mike nodded, he then returned to his sedan.

_**WEASEL NEWS ARTICLE- "IT'S OVER!"**_

_**Liza Sullivan, manager of FFSP, saw all of the animatronics burnt and destroyed. She was deeply saddened that someone would do this. However, she'll be selling off the animatronics. The animatronics were mysteriously burnt, no one knows who did this.**_

_**One of the oldest animatronics, Springtrap, is repairable. One man said, "I'll be buying the animatronics, and open up a horror attraction based off of those infamous rumors!" However, it is seemed that the Fazbear Legacy is officially over. Liza has stated, "I will not be making anymore Fazbear places. This maybe the last pizzeria, but for now, Freddy Fazbear's is closing its doors.**_

_**This is Alex Wayford, writer of Weasel News, signing off.**_

**Hey, Mike, it's Mark. Um, I'd like to tell you something. I was able to get the destroyed animatronics and repair them. If you want them, come to my place.**

**Also, um, I've been seeing this purple bear. I don't know what it is, it seems to be another shadow. But, this maybe the end for the Grand Reopening of Freddy Fazbear's, it was a fun ride. But, alright Mike. See you.**


End file.
